This invention relates to an improved process for applying external cardiac pulsation (ECP) to the body of an animal.
Among prior patents describing ECP processes are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,303,841; 3,734,087; 3,835,845 and 3,654,919.
Those processes of particular interest are those which describe the careful control of the ECP cycle in synchronization with the heartbeat of a subject being treated.